


gentle nudges and warm cuddles

by Drhair76



Series: what the hell would I be without you [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Hiccup is smol and needs to be loved, Im sorry but I cant imagine Hiccup actually enjoying hash affection, Pack Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch-Starved, dragons are soft and we stan, hiccup has def been adopted by every dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: All his life he's watched Tuffnut and Ruffnut greet each other with punches, seen Spitelout give Snotlout a hearty backclap whenever he was proud and seen Astrid push Ruffnut down while they laughed.He's never known anything else.or, Viking affection and Dragon affection are not the same.





	gentle nudges and warm cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short, bad and self indulgent. but I just wanted to write Hiccup getting cuddled by a bunch of dragons so I did. enjoy!

Touch wasn't something in abundance at Berk. 

It wasn't just the island that was cold, hard and tough. The people were too. There were no comforting hugs or gentle shoulder bumps or reassuring brushes. 

Viking affection came in the form of sparring, punches thrown and sometimes pulled with some sweeping kicks thrown in for good measure. Viking affection came in the form of hip checks, rough full body nudges that could throw you if you weren't steady. Viking affection came hard and quick and didn't stay long enough to set in. 

Hiccup figured this was normal. 

And to him, it _was_. 

All his life he's watched Tuffnut and Ruffnut greet each other with punches, seen Spitelout give Snotlout a hearty backclap whenever he was proud and seen Astrid push Ruffnut down while they laughed. 

He's never known anything else. 

But he's also never been on the receiving end of the tough affection. People in Berk preferred to avoid him like the plague; either moving far out of his way when he was around or going out of their way to bump into him harshly. 

Affection for Hiccup was either nonexistent or overwrought with violent undertones. Hs was always left pining over what he would never have and even then, what he wanted wasn't good. 

Until he met Toothless. 

Dragon affection was a whole different story.

They used affection to communicate, gentle and playful bumps and nudges when they wanted to play, feather light wing nudges before they wrapped you up, tails curled around you when they wanted to protect you. 

Toothless would gently nudge Hiccup so he was leaning against him or lay his head on him when he wanted Hiccup to relax. 

But every touch was soft, caring, gentle, slow. 

There wasn't a single second that Hiccup felt threatened. There wasn't a single second that Hiccup felt unworthy. There wasn't a single second that Hiccup felt unloved. 

And after Toothless, it only got better. 

Terrible Terrors would perch on his head or shoulders, kneading lightly with their claws, Nadders would huddle close, pressing against his side, Grockles would fall over at his feet, begging for belly rubs, Zipplebacks would rest their heads on his shoulders to nap, Nightmares would lay their heads on his lap, lulling him to sleep. 

And having Toothless curl around him, his relaxing warmth seeping into Hiccup's bones, felt more than good. 

It felt _right._

He spent most of his life searching for touch, begging for scraps and all he got were swift kicks and sharp jabs. Here, he didn't have to beg, he didn't have to wish and the love _never_ hurt. 


End file.
